iDefine Love
by xkissfromarosex
Summary: Sam and Freddie, as seen from everyone else's eyes. Seddie.
1. Spencer

Hello! This story is all about the Sam and Freddie relationship seen from other character's eyes. First up is Spencer!

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, I am merely borrowing the characters.

* * *

Despite his sometimes stupid predicaments and his outlandish imagination, Spencer was actually pretty good at observing people. It had come from years of sculpting; seeing things from a different point of view to everyone else and managing to take something wonderful from it. He prided himself on being able to see what wasn't always there. It wasn't a skill you could just _learn_; Spencer had been born with it. That's what made him so artistic, so creative. He could tell how people felt towards each other within seconds of meeting them.

And Sam and Freddie were no different.

He'd known Freddie as the boy across the hall with an obsession for Carly for many years. It had been cute, the way he'd bring her roses every Monday, just to cheer her up, or he'd make a mix tape of songs that reminded him of her. Carly insisted that she found the attention from him a little unnerving, but secretly, Spencer reckoned she enjoyed it.

And Sam Puckett? Well, she'd entered the Shay apartment in a whirl of energy and ham. Spencer liked her a lot; she understood his way of thinking more than Carly did sometimes, and he was glad that his little sister had found someone to rely on. Even if this said someone _could _be a little destructive.

Spencer liked to watch the trio interact. He was often amused by their antics on iCarly, but often their banter was much funnier off-screen.

He studied the dynamic carefully; deciding their friendship was like a tasty banana split. The show, iCarly, was the banana split into two, on each side of them, sandwiching them together. Carly was the sweet strawberry ice-cream in the middle, separating her bickering friends. Sam was the chocolate ice-cream, sometimes bitter but surprisingly pleasant when you got used to her. Freddie was the scoop of vanilla, plain on the first taste, but layered when you thought about it. Sure, a strawberry was coloured like a strawberry fruit, and chocolate was coloured like a coco bean, but vanilla was unpredictable. A vanilla bean was not cream. And that's why Freddie was like vanilla. There was more to him than met the eye.

Spencer liked to think he was the cherry on top, sealing off the delicious treat, but he put this down to his idealism.

Sam seemed to rip into Freddie in the early days, but he almost always asked for it. He'd send cheeky glances her way, inviting her to retort a snide remark. It was just the way they worked. Spencer examined their bickering about his nubness or her excessive fury with a smile on his face.

It certainly wasn't first grade anymore, but the old playground logic still worked. _If a girl constantly rips on a guy, it means she has a crush on him. _

Sam liked Freddie. Who liked Carly.

Spencer hoped the banana split would stay in-tact after her realised this, because he _liked_ it the way it was.

Luckily, it stayed undamaged. Maybe this was because Sam was in denial, or because Carly didn't return Freddie's advances, but they managed to stay whole.

But something did change. It changed right as the trio entered their Sophomore year at high school. Carly was still not interested in Freddie; and Sam was telling herself that neither was she. Spencer remembered them being squished on the Shay couch, watching some lame made-for-tv movie. Spencer was perched on the end, his sister beside him. Sam was on the other side of Carly, hogging the popcorn (as always) and Freddie was next to her.

They'd been watching for an hour or so, when Spencer began to get agitated. The movie was dull and he had zoned out at the beginning, completely missing the plot introduction. He couldn't stay still for very long, and he began to tap his feet on the floor. Carly shot him warning looks, which he ignored.

"Cut it out!" She whispered. Spencer scowled, his lower lip jutting out petulantly as his foot froze. He could hear Sam gulping down her Peppy Cola, which reminded his stomach that it could use something to eat. He jumped up and strolled to the fridge.

"Hey, Spence, could you get me something to eat?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, what d'ya want?"

"I dunno, anything. I'm not fussed."

"You just ate a whole bowl of popcorn _by yourself_! I can't believe you'd still be hungry," Freddie picked up the empty bowl and wafted it under her nose. Sam jerked the bowl away from his grasp and set it down on the coffee table.

"Yeah well, believe it," She mumbled, but Spencer could see that she had a sly smile on her face. He settled back down in his seat, keeping an eye on the blonde in his peripheral vision. There was something different about the atmosphere that night; and Spencer couldn't figure it out.

Then, a few weeks later, he walked into the apartment to find the two of them sprawled along the couch, absorbed in each other. Sam was splayed along the length the couch, whilst Freddie sat on the edge, his arms lying on her legs like it was the most natural thing in the world. Spencer cleared his throat to announce his arrival, and their expressions told him all he needed to know.

They'd been caught.

Freddie's arms dropped from her legs immediately, pushing them off his lap. Spencer had asked them where Carly was, and they'd told him she was in the shower. They didn't look at him, keeping their eyes on the colourful rug beneath their feet.

After that, he noticed that they stayed apart whenever he was in the room, not even allowing their gazes to meet. He didn't think Carly detected this, or maybe she did. He didn't know if he should say anything to her. He knew that Carly enjoyed being Freddie's imaginary girlfriend, so who would she feel if she found out about the relationship that Sam and Freddie may-or-may-not-have?

That banana split popped up in his mind again. When the banana split began to thaw out, and the ice cream flavors started to melt together, he knew that anything could happen.

Maybe vanilla and chocolate could be wonderful too, he decided, if they were given the chance to try.

* * *

Sorry it's short! I'm not sure who to do next, and your feedback would be appreciated! :)


	2. Ms Benson

Hey! Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter, I loved getting the feedback! Keep 'em coming! :)

This chapter's all about Ms Benson, Freddie's neurotic mother. This chapter's pretty short too, sorry! If you have any more ideas for characters, I'd love to hear them.

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.

* * *

Ms Benson understood that sometimes she could be a tad _overbearing. _Maybe vacuuming Freddie's ears whilst he was sleeping wasn't_ always_ the best approach, and seeing as he was almost sixteen, maybe giving him tick baths every month wasn't _always_ appropriate.

But at least she cared. Unlike his father.

He'd skipped out on them when Freddie was two, without so much as a goodbye. She struggled to come to terms with his disappearance, and still wondered about him to this day. He wasn't worth it, and she knew it. Yet Ms Benson was sure he took some of her heart with him.

That was why she kept a close eye on Freddie. To keep him close, to make sure he didn't throw back sixteen years of love in her face, like his father had done.

She watched her son fall in some sort of 'love' with Carly, and Ms Benson couldn't help feeling some resentment towards her. Carly had made her little boy grow up fast, and although she was proud of the man Freddie was becoming, sometimes she longed for him to need her like he'd needed her when he was five.

Carly was a nice girl. Sam, on the other hand, was not.

The rambunctious, spirited, and downright _destructive _girl that Carly called her friend. Freddie'd often come home with his clothes torn in half, or his homework ripped up, or with just a general annoyed expression on his face. She'd take one horrified look at him, and they'd both speak the same word.

"Sam."

She needed no explanation.

She'd met Sam for the first time at Carly's fourteenth birthday party. She'd never actually seen iCarly, instead merely content on hearing Freddie gush about it after the show. She was going the Shay's apartment to give Freddie his ointment, and Sam had answered the door. Immediately, Ms Benson was surprised at how pretty she was. Freddie had described her with less-than-flattering words, and Ms Benson had expected something close to a monster. _This couldn't be Sam, could it?_ She'd thought, pondering wildly.

The petite blonde's expression turned sullen as she cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Freddie forgot his ointment," Ms Benson offered the small package to her. A smile spread onto the blonde's face, as she titled her head.

"Fredward! You're crazy mom's here to give you your ointment!" She shouted; making the guests giggle as Ms Benson spotted her son fllushing a deep red. Freddie advanced towards the door, scowling at the blonde.

Ms Benson came to the conclusion that this was Sam.

Glad she could put a name to the face, she wondered how this girl could ruin Freddie's life like she did. What had Freddie done to her, exactly? Ms Benson had raised her son to act like a gentleman at all times, even when it came to demons like Sam. He didn't provoke her, did he?

Ms Benson noticed that, gradually, he seemed to soften towards her. Ms Benson assumed she was laying off him slightly also, as it was now only a rare occurrence for him to stomp home upset. She didn't know what had happened, but she was glad for it. She was going to name 'maturity' for this, but she had another idea.

Unfortunately, she had a tendency to be...nosey.

She remembered letting Sam in one night; her face surprisingly sombre and apologetic. Ms Benson, who had been worried about her son's abnormal behaviour all week, had ushered her in and told her where to find Freddie. He was sitting on the fire escape, music drifting from his PearPod, watching the sun go down. She watched Sam tap the window tentatively, shooting him a tiny smile. Ms Benson hovered around the corner, hoping that Sam wouldn't go crazy and shove Freddie off the balcony. They were out there for about two minutes before Ms Benson could hear what they were saying.

"...That we should kiss?" Sam's tone of voice was oddly light. Ms Benson had to clutch onto the wall, her eyes popping open. She didn't hear Freddie's repsonse, but judging by Sam's sudden movement over to the stairwell, she assumed that he had agreed. She managed to crane her neck closer, just seeing what they were doing.

Her son was kissing Sam.

Her oen jaw went slack. They pulled apart after about seven long seconds, an awkwardness settling over them. Ms Benson saw Sam get up, which caused alarm bells to ring in her head. She scrambled back to the kitchen, wielding a knife and furiously chopping a potato. Sam wandered past, offering her a little wave and leaving their apartment.

Freddie followed after about five minutes. Ms Benson shoved the potato in the oven and waited for him to say something.

"What's for dinner?"

"Potato soup," She said, hoping to sound nonchalant. "What did Sam want?"

"She just wanted to apologise for something." Freddie explained, his voice ambiguous. But as he turned to his room, Ms Benson couldn't help observing his expression read something that she hadn't seen for a while. He looked _happy._

This, in turn, made her smile.

She wasn't Carly. Definitely not. Sam could be mean, and had no concept of manners, and sometimes Ms Benson really wondered about her sanity.

Sam and Freddie were completely different people. But, if Ms Benson really tried, she supposed could get used to Sam Puckett.

Because she wasn't all that bad, if you really got to know her.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'm thinking Gibby's next.....


	3. Gibby

It's Gibby's turn next! This one's pretty short, so I apologise. Please keep the lovely reviews coming, I really enjoy getting them!

Disclaimer: I haven't morphed into Dan overnight, so no, I don't own iCarly. :)

* * *

Gibby liked to think that he could go through life not depending on anyone. He was just a _Gibby_, and not many people got what that _was_, exactly. If he was honest, he wasn't exactly sure either. But hey, he was happy.

He was an extremely complicated, intelligent person. The dark horse. The lone wolf. That was him.

It was just a shame Sam Puckett couldn't respect that.

From garbage-can wedgies, spray-painting his locker green and hacking onto his computer system to download various viruses, Sam didn't seem to understand the term 'boundaries'. Gibby didn't know how Freddie could stand it; she tormented the boy almost as much as she tormented him, but he seemed to take it all in his stride.

Maybe it's all down to practice.

Gibby would often find himself watching the trio closely. This habit had come after a particularly painful Sam-attack. (He didn't want to divulge too many details, but it took him _two whole _hours to remove his underwear from his butt crack.) His radar was on constantly, inching around corners and looking out for a sudden swish of blonde curls.

She'd still surprise him, everytime. He was always on hyper-alert, and yet she managed to dodge his attention right until the last moment. And even then, it was too late. Her hands would attach to his waistband, and he'd feel a sharp pain rip through his buttocks.

Weirdly, he soon got used to the sensation and even began to_ enjoy_ it.

Gibby found their whole dynamic interesting. Freddie had claimed for years that he'd loved Carly, and he'd always love her. Yet, Gibby couldn't see anything between the pair. Carly had denied him for years, but Gibby had to hand it to him; Benson wouldn't give up on the girl, no matter what.

That's why he and Freddie were the same; both in love with a girl who wouldn't give them even a second glance.

Sam was the last girl Gibby would've seen himself with. But the pain he got from her ambushes was soon replaced with a quickened pace at her touch and always wanting more. His radar for spotting her soon became the most important thing in his mind. Because he really wanted her to hurt him, to give him a wedgie that would hurt so much that he'd still be sore for days afterwards.

Gibby decides that the irony of the situation is that love is actually the least romantic thing in the world. In his case, anyway.

Gibby would never, _ever_ admit to Sam that he liked her. Besides, he was sure she was set on someone else.

And he was pretty sure who this 'someone' was.

It was obvious. She'd torment Gibby for the sheer joy of seeing his face crumple in pain; but she'd torment Freddie just for him to notice her. She was effectively competing with Carly, and Sam knew she was losing. How could she not? Her best friend was pretty, happy, friendly, cute. Look up 'perfection' and there'd be a picture of Carly.

But Gibby didn't think she was perfect. Sometimes her hair was_ waaay_ too straight and her left leg was definitely longer than her right.

With Sam, there was another layer to her character. She had a tough exterior, but if you peeled that away you'd see a fragile girl who screamed at the world before they could scream at her first. And when Gibby discovered this, he saw a more vulnerable side to her. Even if she'd never show it to him herself.

So he liked Sam, who liked Freddie, who liked Carly, who was happily unaware of their conflicting emotions and the strain it was having on everyone.

Gibby would always be a huge part of iCarly. But seeing Sam stare at Freddie while he, in turn, was absorbed by Carly, sent cracks through is heart; more painful than an atomic wedgie.

He couldn't really wait any longer. His heart knew he'd waited long enough for that girl, and if she wasn't going to say anything to Freddie, then Gibby certainly wasn't going to say anything to _her._

The dark horse. The lone wolf. That was him. Always.

But hey. At least his mom thought he was awesome.

* * *

I know it's weird, but I really do think Gibby has a little crush on Sam. It'd be so cute, and I reckon Gibby enjoys the pranks Sam pulls on him. And, he gets the whole 'unrequited love' situation too.

Who do you think I should do next? I'm up for any suggestions, so please leave a review! :)


	4. Principal Franklin

Thank you soo much for every review, I love reading them and you make me feel really happy :)

OK, so here's Principal Franklin's chapter, as by popular request. He's the only sane adult in the whole of iCarlydom, and I'd love for him to be my Principal. He just seems so....normal?

Remember, if you've got any more ideas on who I should do next, please tell me!

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. If I did, I wouldn't be on here, now, would I? I'd be rolling in my money and laughing the whole day long. Because I'm sure that's exactly what Dan does! :)

* * *

Theodore Franklin liked to read up on his students before they arrived at his high school for their freshman year. In a storeroom adjoining his office, there was a large filing cabinet which held every student's details. It was locked, and only he had the key to access the files.

Two years on from first meeting the iCarly trio, he could still remember reading their personal files.

Carly Shay was the brunette who had impressed him with her consistent grades and her school spirit. In her junior high, she'd been involved in all sorts of activities to do with the school community. Her father was away in the army, and her older brother was her current guardian.

Spencer Shay. The creative boy with no concept of reality. Ted had always been fond of Spencer, despite what Ms Briggs believed. In a way, Spencer reminded him of himself when he was younger. Everybody has a dream, and everybody wants to make that dream come true. Spencer had wanted to be an artist. Ted had always wanted to teach. He was more than happy to let his little sister into the halls of Ridgeway High.

Fredward Benson had stuck in his mind for two reasons. One, the boy's unfortunate name, and two, he was a genius. His computing skills were way advanced for a boy of his age, and his academic subject grades were higher than the average for his grade. Ted had no problem with letting Fredward into his school either.

But in all his years of teaching, Ted Franklin had never come across a file as large as Sam Puckett's. Before she'd even started high school, she'd had many detentions and was constantly in trouble for her general rowdiness. He wasn't one to turn students away, but he had hesitated when he'd read her file.

But then he'd read a note for her junior high teacher that had been slipped in with her personal records. It told Ted that, although Sam could be rambunctious and disruptive, she was actually a bright girl. Carly Shay was her best friend, and she usually managed to keep Sam from getting into _too_ much trouble.

So he gave her the benefit of the doubt and accepted Sam.

Upon her first week, he'd already seen her twice; both times in his office over something she denied vehemently, but he knew that she'd done it anyway. That was how they worked. He'd call her in, she'd deny everything (sometimes even before knowing what he wanted to talk to her about), he'd eventually give her some sort of punishment, which she'd ignore and go about her business as usual. It was like a dance they'd perfected.

Since iCarly had started, he'd seen Sam in his office a lot less. He knew she was still tormenting students, because Gibby would hobble into his office on numerous occasions, complaining about the ferocious blonde. His underwear would usually be ripped to shreds, and Ted had become accustomed to having a box full of spare boxers for times like this. The Principal would usually just hand a pair to Gibby, not wanting to hear what Sam had got up to this time.

One time, instead of looking upset, the boy had simply come into the office and had pulled a pair of underwear from the dbox himself, not saying one word about Sam Puckett. He recognized this behaviour, and hoped that Gibby hadn't fallen for Sam. Now that would be disastrous! And dangerous. For Gibby, of course.

It wasn't that he didn't want to care; it was that he couldn't care anymore. He loved the kids at his school, and being a Principal was his dream job, but he couldn't fix Sam Puckett if she didn't want to be fixed.

He still tuned into iCarly every week. The antics of his pupils made him both humored and proud at the same time. His daughters, Emily and Rachel, were big fans of the show, and they was ecstatic to hear that Carly, Sam and Freddie all attended her daddy's school.

For an eight year old, Rachel was extremely perceptive. She ran into the living room after a web cast with a question for him.

"Does Sam love Freddie?"

Ted nearly choked on his drink. "What?"

"Does Sam love Freddie?" His daughter repeated, "She picks on him all the time, and she calls him all these weird names."

"So?" Emily had piped up from behind her magazine, "Maybe she just doesn't like him."

"Yeah, but d'you remember when Marcus picked on Kelly in the third grade, and then Mom told me it was because he liked her? It's like that!" Rachel recalled indignantly.

"They're not in the third grade, are they though? They're what? Fifteen?"

"Sixteen," Ted corrected Emily, who shrugged.

"Whatever," She turned back to her magazine. Rachel jumped on the couch next to her father.

"Can you ask Sam for me? _Pleaaaseeee?"_ She begged, batting her eyelashes at him.

"I can't ask Sam if she loves Freddie, Rachel! I'm their teacher."

"Can _I _ask?"

"No," Ted responded firmly, a smile upon his face at the thought of Freddie and Sam together. They hated each other, from what he could see. She made his life a misery, and he was in love with Carly.

Of course, Ted could see that what Freddie felt for Carly wasn't love. He himself had had a crush on a girl a lot like Carly when he was fourteen. Her name was Grace. Grace was everything he thought he wanted; charming, pretty, clever, popular. Ted thought he and Grace would be married one day, and the only thing getting in his way was another girl, Melissa. Melissa was Grace's best friend, but she was mean and made fun of him frequently. As they grew up, though, Ted found himself falling out of love with Grace and falling for Melissa instead.

He didn't know why at the time, but as Melissa strolled into the living room and gave him a kiss, it all made sense. Opposites attracted. It didn't matter whether you were five, fifteen, or fifty, the testimony was still the same and it still worked.

Some days after Rachel's observation, Ted walked through the halls at lunchtime. He came across Sam and Carly, who were chatting on the bench outside the doors.

"Hey, Principal Franklin!" They called cheerily. "Did you see out web show on Friday?"

"Yeah. You guys were great! My daughter loves you," He smiled, "Except now she wants to blindfold me and tickle me with stuff. Is that normal?"

"Yep!" Sam confirmed, grinning.

"Hey, Sam!" Freddie approached them, "You've _still_ got my Bio homework. Could I have it back?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, hold your chizz." She pulled a blue folder from her bag and handed it over. Freddie's eyes landed on the front cover; an eyebrow cocking up in disdain. He showed Carly Sam's artwork, and she giggled.

"Sam!" He moaned.

"What? I thought it needed cheering up!" She defended her art. She prodded the folder on the drawing of the cat eating a parrot and beamed proudly. "That one's my favourite. It took me ages to get the parrot _just right._"

"Did you actually do any homework?" Carly asked, amused by their spat.

"Nah. Sorry, Principal Franklin," She looked up at him with the decency to look a little guilty.

"Hey!" Freddie pouted petulantly, "Shouldn't you be apologising to me? I'm the one whose homework you _ruined!"_

"OK, nub, firstly, I didn't ruin it. I only drew on the cover. And secondly, I think it looks awesome!"

"It's horrible."

"Your _face_ is horrible!"

"Hey! No personal attacks!"

As the bickering escalated, Principal Franklin exchanged a defeated look with Carly. There was something in her eyes, but he couldn't quite put a finger on it. Was it...envy? Or frustration?

Instead of choosing to interfere, he span on his heel and walked away.

He knew better than to mess with what was meant to be.


	5. TBo

Thank you _sooo _much for every review, I know I say this every time but I_ really_ do love them. Also, thanks for the suggestions. They've given me a lot of ideas. :)

OK, so it's T-Bo's turn. He makes me laugh, ol' T-Bo. Anyway, I want to give thanks to iMIMI37 as their idea inspired this chapter, so thank you very much!

Also, I'm not advertising, (except I totally am), but I'd love for you to check out another fic of mine, 'Complications'. It's a fic that centers around the whole love triangle, but with a Seddie-ish slant. I'm currently writing an epilogue for it, but go check it out!

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.

* * *

In his opinion, T-Bo had the best job in the world. Everyday, he was surrounded by smoothies and people and various skewered delights. It may not sound like the most exciting way to earn money, but he loved it.

His obsession with impaling food had begun when he was three years old. He would be in the kitchen all day, fascinated with the appliances much to his mother's annoyance. He'd push the oven knobs, stick his head in the fridge and whirr the blender until his mom had couldn't take it anymore. She'd handed him a stick and had told him to play with it, and had left him to it.

She came back five minutes later to see that he'd speared his ham sandwich, his apple _and_ his candy bar onto the stick. He gave it to her with a huge toothy grin.

Throughout his high school, his mom would sit at home; waiting in dread for the day when her son's school would phone up saying he'd stabbed a pupil who he'd mistaken for a watermelon. Luckily, T-Bo managed to keep his spiking to food only.

After graduation, T-Bo had been walking around the streets one day, a stick with large shrimps pierced through it in his hand. A man had stopped in front of him and had asked him where he'd got that shrimp stick.

"I made it," T-Bo replied proudly. Turns out, the man was the manager of the 'Groovy Smoothie', and he'd been looking for a new employee to spice things up a bit. T-Bo took up his offer of the spot, and ran home to tell his mom. She was delighted that her son's ability to impale anything had actually got him somewhere.

Since then, T-Bo had been working at 'Groovy Smoothie' for nearly seven years now, and he enjoyed every minute of it. The place was usually visited by the iCarly team too, local teenage celebrities that made a web show every week. T-Bo was an avid fan, and he would boast to everyone that he knew exactly which smoothies Carly, Freddie and Sam ordered. They came in almost everyday, although Sam never paid, if he recalled correctly. He remembered one time Freddie had complained to the blonde that this would be the last time he'd pay for her drinks, but she didn't take it seriously. In fact, no-one did. Sam had smirked and patted his shoulder playfully.

"Whatever you say, Freddo."

But it was this one particular visit from them that had stuck in his mind the most. The iCarly kids had come to the manager and had asked if they could hire the cafe out for the night, in order to hold a speed dating contest or something, T-Bo wasn't sure of the details. An influx of guys had poured through the door, all wanting to date the lovely Carly Shay. T-Bo had remembered seeing the irritation on Freddie's face and had chuckled to himself; envy wasn't pretty. He had to hand it to the guy, he never gave up.

Then came the actual date night. It had ended in disaster, and Carly had been very upset that she hadn't found anyone.

Freddie took this opportunity, and had asked her to dance.

T-Bo had been cleaning quietly in the corner, the mop circling in the same spot for ten minutes. He was trying to cover up the fact that he was listening, because he knew it wasn't his place to. Freddie had nodded over at him, a cue for him to turn on the music. He did so, and he watched Carly's arms wrap around the boy's neck. T-Bo smiled, happy that the guy had finally prevailed.

They swayed gently in time to the music; Carly's head resting in the crook of Freddie's shoulder. It was sweet and tender, if a little awkward.

The door opened, and a tired Sam Puckett had strolled in. She looked very pretty that night; obviously making an effort due to Carly's forcefulness. Her eyes soon latched onto the dancing couple, and she froze. T-Bo watched her face flash with many emotions. First, surprise. Then bewilderment. She averted her gaze away from them, filling with an ache that T-Bo could feel from where he was standing.

He thought she'd interrupt. He thought she'd push her arms between them and separate them, just as he'd expect her to.

But she turned and walked back out the door. She'd given them another look as she passed the glass door, until she couldn't take it anymore. T-Bo waited for her to come back; waited for her to change her mind. But she didn't.

Carly's head retracted from his shoulder as the song finished. She untangled her arms from his neck and looked towards the door. "Did someone come in?"

Freddie, still dazed from the dance, simply shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't notice anyone else."

One thought had screamed through T-Bo's head when Freddie had said that. _Thats right, Freddie. __You never do._

The next time they'd visited, Freddie was in crutches. T-Bo, concerned, had asked Sam what happened when she was ordering the drinks.

"He was run over by a taco truck," She responded absently, handing over the money. Now he _knew_ something was up. Sam was paying? T-Bo checked the dollar warily, before walking over to the blender. He poured the fruits into the appliance.

"When did it happen?"

"I dunno. A week ago? He broke a leg and an arm, I think. He's fine," Sam said, toying with a sugar packet between her fingers. T-Bo handed over three smoothies and produced a rod from beneath the counter. It had five fried chicken wings spiked through it; an emergency 'Sam Stick' he'd introduced since the dance incident. He was fond of the blonde, and he guessed she hadn't had anyone give her a delicious stick of fried chicken since Freddie's accident. Girl was looking peaky. He saw a droplet of drool form in the corner of Sam's mouth. "How much?"

"Five bucks for the whole stick."

Sam hesitated, before smoothing the note on the desk and snatching the pole from his hands. Her teeth sunk into the meat, ripping it straight from the bone. "Worth it," She announced, making him smile. She was looking better already. She gathered the smoothies up in the crook of her arm and manoeuvred herself over to her table. The chicken firmly between her teeth, she plopped the cups down.

"Where'd you get the chicken from?" Freddie piped up, sipping on his drink. Sam's thumb jerked T-Bo's way, too absorbed in her snack. Freddie nodded in comprehension. "Oh. Shoulda guessed from the stick."

"How's the arm? And the leg?" Carly said anxiously. Freddie laughed.

"They're fine, I'm fine, you're fine, it's OK."

Carly's lips pursed, but she didn't pursue the argument. Her hand slipped into his, and T-Bo nearly dropped the strawberries he was about to blend. He knew he should be focusing on his job, but the iCarly kids were too distracting. Sam noticed their tiny embrace, the chicken suddenly souring in her mouth. She set the stick down and looked away.

T-Bo's eyes locked with hers for a second, and he was whisked back to the night of Carly and Freddie's dance. Sam wore the same hurt expression.

No matter how hard she tried, it wouldn't get better.

T-Bo didn't know if even fried chicken could help take the ache away.

* * *

Not exactly cheerful, but I loved making up T-Bo's background. :)

Please review! x


	6. Melanie

Yay! 50 reviews! *does a little dance* Thank you all so much! :)

OK, so next chapter is....Melanie Puckett, the identical twin of everyone's favourite blonde, Samantha! I wondered what it would be like to see iTwins from Melanie's perspective, because the situation she was put in was_ very_ weird. This is my take on it.

iEnrage Gibby was _full of win_. Not exactly a Seddiesode, but solid half-hour of comedy. Jerry, Noah, and in particular Miranda shone throughout this one. Good job, Schneider team!

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.

* * *

Melanie remembered seeing Freddie for the first time. It had been in the sixth grade, when she'd come and visited Sam for a birthday surprise. Her twin hadn't appreciated that, of course, instead curling her lip at the sight of her sister and surly asking if she'd brought her a present.

They were at Carly Shay's house the day after their birthday. Sam was in the bathroom, and Melanie was treating Carly to a pedicure. There was a sharp tap at the door, and Carly had answered it. A boy around their age held out a bouquet of flowers and Melanie could've sworn she saw little love hearts float above his head.

_"Carly has this obsessive stalker kid who's in love with her. Freddie, he's called. So creepy."_

As Melanie watched this boy, her sister's words came into mind.

"Hi Freddie!" She chirped, offering him a wave. His face scrunched in disdain, muttering something to Carly. Carly sighed, before saying goodbye. She made her way back to the couch, as Melanie smiled. "Aw. He's cute."

Carly agreed unenthusiastically. "Yeah, he's alright. I just wish he would get over this crush. It's pretty annoying."

"Nah. I think it's sweet," Melanie cooed, picking up the pink nail polish and presenting it to Carly. "This'd look lovely on your toes."

"Do it!" Carly ordered amicably, flipping over a magazine and combing through the articles.

"He didn't seem to like me though," The blonde frowned with concentration, the tiny brush sweeping over a toe. Carly looked up from her magazine, before giggling.

"He thought you were Sam, that's why!"

"He doesn't like Sam?"

"You could say that," Carly peered over at her toes. "They look so awesome!"

Melanie screwed the lid on the polish as Sam stormed from the bathroom. Her nose wrinkled.

"Eww. Stinks like girl."

"You just missed Freddie," Carly didn't look up from her magazine. Sam grimaced, shuffling her butt into a crevice on the sofa and propping her feet up onto the coffee table.

"You guys don't like each other?" Melanie asked.

Sam scoffed. "He's a nub. I don't hang out with nubs."

Call it twin instinct, but Melanie knew there was more to it than that.

Fast forward to their sophomore year, and Melanie was visiting Seattle again. As much as she loved life in PCA, she'd missed her sister and her mom, and couldn't wait to swap boy stories with Sam. Melanie had been dating this boy, Chris, for nearly a year, until she found him with her best friend. Needless to say, they split up. She wanted to hear if Sam's love life had fared better.

She entered the Bushwell Plaza, smiling brightly at the crazy doorman. The elevator took her to the Shay apartment, where she was greeted by Carly, Spencer, and a much more grown-up Freddie Benson. She wondered if he and Carly had got together yet. Although she watched iCarly every week, she never could tell who liked who, exactly. It seemed that Sam and Freddie had grown closer, but she could see this from Sam's quick, twenty-worded emails she sent her now and again.

_Oh, and I stapled Freddie to the wall today. It was a work of art! Took a billion staplers though. Would've taken a picture, but my phone got stolen by a hobo last week._

_We met this dude who was on the FBI'S most wanted list today! I wanted to get his autograph, but the police arrested him before I could ask. The Man always gets me down! _

_Haha. Dingo Channel? We kicked them right in their dingos. And it hurt. And it was FUN! Freddie was jealous 'cuz he didn't get to watch us beat the crap out of the writers. Sucks to be him!_

_You know that Ricky Flame dude? The chef? Yeah, he's a **psycho path**. And now he's a wrestler! He pinned down Carly, but I managed to beat him. Easy! _

Her emails always amused Melanie, and she was happy that her sister was having fun. And wasn't in jail.

For some reason, Freddie was convinced that Melanie was actually Sam. It was frustrating, but Melanie figured he'd realise eventually. Sam had informed her the night before that her and Carly had teased Freddie about being gullible, so now he was not backing down on this twin whole business. Melanie found it adorable.

She was happy when he'd asked her out. She knew that he was only asking her to make Sam admit she was wrong, but it still felt nice. This would be her first date after being with Chris, and she might as well have fun.

Telling Sam wasn't easy. Yeah, her sister pulled a face and acted like she wasn't bothered, but Melanie knew that inside, she was hurting. She just wouldn't tell anyone. That was where they differed; Melanie was in-touch with her emotions and didn't mind declaring to the world if she was in love, whilst Sam preferred to squash any feelings she had down until she was sure they wouldn't exist anymore. Neither tactic worked, but they were teenage girls. They still had their whole life to make mistakes and find the perfect balance. Both promised they'd end up nothing like their mother.

At their date, Freddie still didn't believe she was Melanie. As he went to get drinks, the blonde received a text from Sam.

_Having fun? _

Her fingers flew over the keypad as she replied that yes, she _was_ having fun, but she wished that he'd realise she did exist. If that made sense. About a minute later, her phone buzzed.

_It sucks being a twin, doesn't it? Laterz._

Freddie returned with two empty cups and slammed them on the table in-front of them. She'd asked him to dance, and he'd reluctantly let her drag him to the dance floor. As his arms snaked around her waist hesitantly, her mind flashed back to the time when she was dancing with Chris at their winter formal. Even though he'd hurt her, she still loved him. She pulled Freddie closer, suddenly wishing she had her ex in her arms. They circled awkwardly, surrounded by canoodling couples.

She didn't know why she'd kissed him. Maybe she was missing Chris. Maybe she wanted to see if he'd respond. Maybe she wanted to see if he responded to _Sam_.

The ride home was extremely uncomfortable. She'd kissed him on the cheek once she'd arrived at her mom's house, but he was too pre-occupied looking at something. Melanie followed his gaze to Sam's bedroom window, where a light was still on.

"You forgot to turn your light off," He noted, looping his thumbs through his belt loops.

"Freddie; for the last time, I'm really Melanie. That's _Sam's _bedroom," Melanie reiterated, exasperated. He cocked his eyebrow in that cute manner of his, before retreating to his car. Melanie thanked him, entering her house. Sam hurtled down the stairs, a pizza slice in once hand.

"Date with Freddachachi good?" She asked.

"Hmm. He still thinks I'm you," Melanie sighed, moving to the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of water, "I did everything to convince him otherwise. I kissed him and _everything_."

The pizza slice fell from Sam's grasp. "You...._what_?"

"I kissed him. He was sweet, and I figured it'd be....nice. I don't even know why I did it."

Sam's jaw visibly tightened.

"You don't...mind, do you?"

Sam wavered slightly, before her features snapped into their usual sullen looks. "Nah. I don't care. Where you put your lips has nothing to do with me."

It didn't help that her voice cracked as she finished. She cleared her throat and stomped back up the stairs, cranking her music up and ignoring the world once again.

Melanie left Seattle a few days later, promising herself to work on things with Chris. He was her first love, and she couldn't forget about him. They'd got back together, but Melanie couldn't help but feel sympathy for her twin.

About five months later, she received another email from Sam.

_Hey. Uh, listen, this is gonna sound really cheesy, but...you get boys, right? Well....I need your help._

Melanie smiled, and typed a quick reply.

_Whatever you need._


	7. Wendy

S'up fellow iCarly lovers?

I bring you Wendy's chapter! I don't know a lot about Wendy, expect that she's a gossip and seems to know things about people before they even know it themselves. So I ran with that!

_Random fact:_ Before I uploaded this chapter, the exact word count of this story was 7,777. And for 6 chapters, I had exactly 66 reviews. Significant? Probably not, but I do love you all for your reviews!

Disclaimer: I OWN iCARLY! WOOHOO, YE- Oh, wait, hold on, got that wrong. I don't own iCarly. :)

* * *

Wendy ran into her bedroom and swiped her laptop from the desk. Checking her Splashface page was the first thing she did when she came home from school, every single day, no matter what. She had to keep up her reputation, didn't she? She liked to think she knew everything about everyone, being the gossip queen of Ridgeway High.

She scrolled through her homepage, seeing what her friends had been up to. Gibby's mood made her laugh; it was always the same.

**_GibbyGibson: _**_Naked_

Was naked even a mood? Wendy would cringe at the thought, before continuing to trawl through her friend's pages.

On a not-so-special Tuesday, Wendy's eyes latched onto an online conversation between Sam and Freddie. She'd graffitied a pair of underpants onto his wall, adding a little note saying 'anti-bacterial'.

**_FreddieBenson:_**_ Sam! That's not funny. Take it off._

**_SamPuckett:_**_ It is too funny. Lighten up, Benson. Want me to draw your nightlight instead? ;)_

**_FreddieBenson:_**_ SAM!_

Wendy frowned. It would've seemed like innocent banter if a stranger had seen this, but Wendy knew them well. Her suspicions heightened at the wink face. Wink faces usually made things seem a lot more...dirty? And how did Sam know about his underpants? And his nightlight?

_No. Freakin'. Way._

Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson? She couldn't believe it. They hated each other!

Although...there was that time that Freddie gave up that cruise for Missy. Now that was _adorable. _Carly had explained to Wendy later that Sam really didn't like Missy, so Freddie had deliberately told Principal Franklin that Missy deserved the trip more than he did.

She remembered confronting Freddie about it at lunch the next day. He was at the trashcan, hurling his half-eaten sandwiches in the bin when she came over.

"Hey, Freddie? Why did you give the cruise up?" She asked, hoping to get some gossip. He blushed and shifted his bag.

"I was doing it for iCarly. If I'm gone, how are they gonna push all the buttons on time?" He mumbled.

"Move!" Sam's impatient voice from behind interrupted the two of them. She shoved her empty dink into the trashcan and yawned.

"Can you believe him?" Wendy questioned Sam. Sam's brow knotted as she eyed Freddie.

"Yeah, apparently it _is _possible to kill plaid," She gestured to Freddie's hoodie. Before he could respond, Wendy cut in.

"No! I mean the whole cruise thing."

Sam paused. "What? The cruise that..Missy-" She spat the name, "-won?"

Wendy nodded, wondering why Freddie's eyes had widened.

"C'mon, Sam, Carly wants us-" He began to pull her away, but Sam stood her ground.

"What about the cruise?"

Wendy's eyes flickered over to Freddie, who looked resigned to his fate. "Freddie won."

"No, Missy won."

"No, _Freddie_ won, and then he gave it up for _Missy," _Wendy explained. A flash of something ran across the blonde's features, but it was gone before Wendy could see what it was. Confusion settled in. "All to protect iCarly. Isn't that sweet?" Wendy gushed.

"You did that?" Sam finally looked up at Freddie, who shrugged. His eyes caught hers, and they shared a look that said a lot more than platonic looks should. Wendy had said goodbye to them at this point, but she really wished she'd stayed now.

Wendy clicked onto Sam's profile, and read her 'about me' section.

_Hey people! The name's Sam Puckett, I live in Seattle and I love meat. Preferably_ _ham. I have a crazy mom and an even crazier cat. I don't like nubs. That means you, Freddifer! And that's all you really need to know. Adios!_

Funny she should mention Freddie, but not Carly, her best friend?

Wendy looked at Sam's most recent comment. It was from Freddie, surprise surprise, and a link was attached. It had been sent ten minutes ago, according to the clock.

**_FreddieBenson:_**_ Hey! Found this when I was browsing and thought you might like it._

Wendy clicked on the link, intrigued. It sent her to a website dedicated to sculptures made from meant. Wendy cringed as she flicked through the gallery, but Sam lapped it up.

**_SamPuckett_**_: OH MY GOD!!!! Why have I not seen this website before?!?! I've gotta get one!_

**_FreddieBenson:_**_ No problem?_

**_SamPuckett: _**_Fine, fine, thank you. When I find a website that teaches you how not to be a dork, I'll return the favor, 'kay?_

**_FreddieBenson:_**_ Whatever._

Hmm. It was...sort of_ sweet_. Freddie had thought of her, and Sam had actually shown some gratitude. What the chizz was going on here?

She decided to view Carly's page. The last message the brunette had received was from Sam, talking about something she'd seen on the television. She scrolled the mouse to see the last time Freddie had sent her a message.

_10/12/09_

**_FreddieBenson:_**_ Hey. Can you tell Sam to give my phone back? It's not funny, and I know she's there! _

Interesting. It was about Sam. Coming from a boy who was adamant that he loved Carly.

Wendy found herself remembering all the times she'd seen them together; seen his eyes linger on her form for a moment longer than necessary, seen her disgust at Freddie's crush on Carly.

Upon her return to her homepage, Carly had uploaded new photos. It was from the hobo party she'd thrown a few weeks back, and Wendy flipped through them. She'd really enjoyed that night; Carly's parties were always awesome.

There was one photograph that she assumed Carly had taken. Gibby and Tasha, his girlfriend (god knows how that happened) were stood behind the couch, their arms around each other. Sam was strewn across the couch, tipping forward her hobo hat and smirking. Freddie was beneath her, sitting in the middle of the couch, his arms resting on her legs. He wasn't looking directly at the camera, instead at the blonde laying across his lap. The picture would've been pretty normal if it weren't for Freddie's expression. A smile lit up his face as he looked at Sam.

Sam had already commented this picture.

**_SamPuckett: _**_The best lookin' hobos in the world. Oh, and Fredward. And Gibby. And Tasha._

**_FreddieBenson:_**_ So, just you then?_

**_SamPuckett:_**_ You got it. ;)_

Wendy, no longer able to stand keeping this nugget of gossip to herself, clicked open a new email to her best friend, Ashley.

_You will not believe what I've just found out..._


	8. Tasha

Hola, iCarly readers! This chapter is from Tasha's point of view. This chapter has more dialogue than any other chapter, as it's a slightly AU version of iEnrage Gibby, but I hope it all makes sense. Thanks again the every reviewer.

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, I am only borrowing the characters for writing purposes. :)

* * *

Tasha was only trying to make Gibby happy. Getting him a camera for his birthday was what he had_ wanted_, and Gibby himself had told her how good Freddie Benson was with all the tech stuff. Tasha had only gone to Freddie for advice.

Why was she so clumsy? And why did she have to fall into such a compromising position with Freddie? And why did Gibby have to walk in?

His expression, one of anger and jealously and betrayal, was etched into her mind as she ran after him. It was hard trying to navigate down the stairs in those freakishly high heels which she'd thought had looked cute before she'd set off to the party, but in fact were the devil shoes. If she was in flats, maybe she would've kept her balance. Stupid gravity.

"Gibby!" She called, as her boyfriend stormed past Sam, who was spread across the couch.

"What's going on?" Carly asked, her brow narrowed as she froze in mid-clean.

"You wanna know what's going on? Freddie Benson was macking on my girlfriend, _that's what's going on_!" Gibby fumed, pulling his hat from the coat rack and ramming it on his head.

"What?" Sam sat up, "Freddie? As in our tech geek, can't get any girls, king of nubs, Fredward Benson? Are you kiddin' me?"

"It wasn't like that at all!" Tasha protested, turning to Gibby, "I was asking him about what to get you for your birthday, and then I tripped and he caught me, and we just fell. That's all that happened, Gibby, please believe me."

"No. You betrayed me, Tasha. You took my heart, smashed it all up, and then fed the remains to Freddie. I hope you two are very happy together!" Gibby threw the front door open, but looked back, "Tell Freddie that if he's not behind the gym on Friday at three o two, I'll tell the world he's....a chicken!" He then stomped away angrily.

"Three o two?" Carly exchanged a look with Sam.

"I don't know. I don't speak Gibby," The blonde shrugged.

Tasha stared out the door, contemplating whether to run to him. As she took a few steps, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She titled her head to see Carly, smiling sadly.

"I'd leave him for a while. You know what he's like," Carly reminded her, scooping a few plastic cups from the table and chucking them into the trash bag. Tasha glanced at the stairs, to see Freddie tentatively make his way down. His eyes darted over the apartment, looking for any topless mad boys lurking in the corner, ready to pounce on him.

"Gibby's gone, Freddo," Spencer informed the boy, who loosened up instantly.

"What's happening on Friday at three o two?" Carly asked.

"Gibby wants to fight me. He thinks I wanted to kiss his girlfriend! As if I would," Freddie sighed, before realising what he had said, "Sorry Tasha. Not that you're not pretty and everything, because you are, and if you weren't dating Gibby, maybe I would-"

"I KNEW IT!" Gibby voice screamed from the door, making everyone jump, "I came back to give you another chance! But you're hitting on my girlfriend! You just can't control yourself, can you? This is it. No more second chance." Gibby walked towards Freddie, who inched away. "You're going down, Benson."

"I'm not scared," Freddie squeaked.

Tasha looked at Gibby, upset. Not only did he hate her, now Freddie, who was innocent, was going to get beaten up. She wished she'd never gone to this hobo party.

* * *

It took two days before Gibby finally picked up on her phone calls. He wasn't hearing any of it though, insisting that he was going to fight Freddie for 'betraying his trust and kissing his girlfriend'. No matter how many times she told him they'd just fallen, he didn't believe her.

On one particular pleading phone call, Gibby had told her that he couldn't stay and chat. He had a training session with Sam.

"Sam? Carly's friend, Sam?" Tasha felt a little uneasy about this. She'd always had a feeling that Gibby had a crush on the ferocious blonde, and them spending more time together made her stomach queasy.

"Yeah. She came round to try and talk me out of the fight, but decided to train me instead. Funny how things work out, isn't it? I bet she's just jealous."

"Why would you think that?"

"She's in love with Freddie, duh! I was talking to Wendy about it yesterday-"

"Wendy?" Tasha's stomach flipped.

"Yeah, Wendy. Anyway, she thinks something's going on between them, and seeing him hit on other girls is making her feel all jealous. I don't mind. She's a good fighter. I've learnt a lot from her. Freddie won't know what's hit him. Well, _I'll_ be the one hitting him, and he knows me, but-"

"Gibby, please, don't do this. I like you!"

She sighed as she heard silence on the other end of the phone.

* * *

Tasha had been standing outside Gibby's school for half an hour, nervously clicking her purse open and shut as she kept an eye on the time. Once the bell had rang, and the students piled through the front door, all desperately wanting to get out and let the weekend begin. It was the day of the fight, and the venue had been switched to live on iCarly. Tasha, who was being ignored by Gibby, had turned to the person who could persuade Gibby to stop the fight.

An hour after the last bell, Sam sauntered out of school, flipping her cell phone open and checking for messages. Tasha spotted her, and stood up from the bench she had sat on for comfort.

"Sam!" She called, waving. The blonde looked up from her phone, immediately frowning.

"Uh, hi, Tasha. What goes on?" She asked, sliding her phone back in her pocket and wandering over.

"I've been waiting for you. How come you're so late?"

"Oh, Briggs gave me detention. She's a demon. Who gives out detentions on Fridays? _And _it's iCarly night. I swear she just sets out to ruin my life."

"Yeah. Listen, I need to talk to you about something."

"Is it about that hobo picture comment? 'Cuz honestly, I didn't mean anything by it. Apart from the Gibby and Freddie part. You were a pretty good hobo too."

"No, it's not that. But, uh, thank you," Tasha blushed, before getting back to the point, "Anyway, it's about the fight. Why are you helping Gibby? Isn't Freddie your best friend?"

Sam scoffed. "Uh, where'd you get that from? I'm helping Gibby 'cuz I like watching people fight, If they're nubs, that's even better."

"You really think Freddie's a nub?" Tasha questioned quietly. Sam hesitated, averting her eyes from Tasha and scuffing her chucks on the curb. Tasha, who had been standing in the cold for nearly two hours, suddenly shivered, interrupting the silence. "I'd better go. Please. Just do what you can, Sam."

"Yeah, yeah," Sam hitched her rucksack up. "See you round, Tasha."

* * *

A weight was lifted when Gibby called off the fight. Tasha remembered how to be happy again, and now that she was back in Gibby's arms, she couldn't stop smiling. The five of them had gone out to the Groovy Smoothie the day after the iCarly web cast, and Gibby had offered to buy everyone a smoothie for acting so 'turdy.' They sat at their normal table, and chatted about school and teachers and the next iCarly. As boring as it had been, many people had loved Gibby's nut segment, wanting it to be a regular slot in the show. Gibby set down the next order of smoothies and took his seat next to Tasha, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

Carly 'awwed', but both Sam and Freddie looked bemused.

"So, uh," Freddie cleared his throat, "How did you two meet?"

"Well, our moms are good friends, and a few months ago I went round his house, and he'd become this..._man_. I fell for him straight away," Tasha smiled at Gibby, who winked back. She was so glad things were back to normal.

An hour later, she left with Gibby, still laughing at the argument between Sam and Freddie over the last few fries. Freddie had bought them, but Sam had insisted she should have them, having trained Gibby all week for nothing. It had ended with Sam dumping it down Freddie's top, giving him a 'snack for later while he watched Spongebob and kissed his teddy bears' as she put it.

"When are they gonna get together?" Gibby piped up, as the strolled through the Seattle streets, arm in arm. Tasha giggled.

"Do you really want to play Cupid with the most dysfunctional couple in Seattle?"

* * *

Well, would_ you_? Thanks for reading, and if you have any suggestions for other characters, please tell me!


End file.
